The Alpha
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Albus ha nacido como un Omega, el primero de su linea familiar, él puede sobrevivir a ello, con la protección de su padre y hermano, pero lo que nadie le advirtió fue que no debía jugar con un Dragón. Omegaverse


∞ **Titulo** : The Alpha

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. " ** _Esta historia participa en_** ** _"Desafiando tu imaginación" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Resumen:** Los Dragones están muriendo. Albus ha desaparecido, y Scorpius está volviéndose loco. Omegaverse.

∞ **Pareja:** Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 _ **Ranas de chocolate que saben a hiel.**_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Es de madrugada, el goteo del agua que choca contra las baldosas del lavabo te despierta. Tus ojos, de un verde vidrioso, están abiertos y recuerdan a las luciérnagas encendidas en medio de un campo en verano.

Al respirar sientes como Respiras, es trabajoso y en algún punto tus pulmones protestan de forma dolorosa. La mascarilla que cubre tu boca y tu nariz escuece escose la delicada piel de tu cara y es molesto, ejerce demasiada presión; ladeas la cabeza y tus largos cabellos oscuros resbalan por la almohada.

Haces una mueca, todo está oscuro pero aun así distingues la forma de las cortinas al moverse levemente y los contornos de aparatos cerca de ti. Hay voces más allá de la puerta que se mantiene cerrada y sonidos de pasos moviéndose en todas direcciones. El frenético y constante rumor que atraviesa las fronteras de tu habitación te martillea los oídos, te altera el instinto.

Un palpitar en tu cabeza provoca que profieras des un grito de dolor, aunque este queda ahogado por la mascarilla de respiración. Levantas un brazo para mitigar la punción que sientes en la sien pero este encuentra un impedimento, la vía intravenosa que llevas inyectada en el antebrazo te priva de tal movimiento.

Algo está mal, algo está jodidamente mal.

Parpadeas.

Tu corazón ha comenzado a acelerarse y sientes cómo la angustia te aprisiona los pulmones. Giras tu cabeza de nuevo, sacudiéndola para que la mascarilla resbale y el brusco movimiento te provoca un agudo dolor en el pecho, descubriéndote así una herida que desconocías.

El olor a desinfectante, a flores marchitas y a perfume de hombre te revuelve el estómago y te provoca, una arcada de asco y miedo. Vuelves a intentar desprenderte de la mascarilla y esta vez lo consigues, resbala por tu mejilla)

― Albus.

Una voz cansada penetra en tu cerebro, se cuela en tus revolucionados pensamientos y seduce a tu desbocada necesidad de entender qué es lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Quieres entender incluso la fuente misma del sonido que hizo paralizar a tu sistema por completo.

― Albus, ¿cómo te sientes?

Enfocas con demasiado esfuerzo a la persona que se yergue a tu lado, está inclinado, acaparando todo tu campo visual. Las manos le tiemblan y tú aprietas los labios.

― Llamaré a un medimago ―te avisa, y tú alzas automáticamente tu manos hacia el desconocido.

Es alto y tiene el cabello de un rubio sucio, de su camisa arrugada sobresalen manchas oscuras y distingues un cromo brillante con las palabras "Albus Dumbledore" grabadas en oro. Él sigue tu mirada, saca el envoltorio de ahí y te lo extiende, no muy seguro de si es una buena idea dártelo.

― Toma ―el papel siendo rasgado te obliga a fijarte en su pulso, que a sigue agitado y provoca que sus los dedos se muevan torpemente hasta conseguir sacar que saca algo a lo que no alcanzas dar una forma definida―. Cómelo ― ordena, y lo extiende hasta la altura de tu boca.

Entrecierras los ojos, nada seguro de abrir los labios. La desconfianza transforma todo tu rostro y él la nota con padecimiento. Tu guardia está en alto, el miedo se expande como un líquido caliente por cada arteria de tu cuerpo y te hace apretar aún aprietas más los labios. La confusión ha mutado a pánico.

― Es chocolate ―te susurra tu acompañante mientras toma un pedazo y lo lleva hasta su boca―. Es delicioso ―sus ojos te miran con cautela y tú te sientes como un cervatillo paralizado en medio de la carretera ante los atemorizantes faros de un vehículo —. Son ranas de chocolate, tus favoritas ―la voz se escucha desolada, a punto de a quebrarse a morir justo frente a ti, y eso solo te asusta más.

Aun así, hay algo en sus ojos grises que te hace alzar la tu mano de nuevo y tomar la golosina, hay un deje de nostalgia en tu gesto cuando tragas en seco y entreabres los labios. El chocolate se funde en tu lengua y la desesperación acumulada estalla inesperadamente.

― Albus.

Cierras los ojos, el nudo en tu garganta te impide hablar. Una hecatombe se avecina cuando enfocas de nuevo tu mirada. Las lágrimas te empapan las mejillas y te hundes más en la cama. Sientes con más contundencia la venda alrededor de tu cabeza.

Pero ese peso no es nada con la duda que anida en tu garganta y no sabes cómo preguntarle al desconocido: ¿Quién es Albus?


End file.
